doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Scar
"Red Scar" is the first episode of the fifth series of Doctor Who. It first aired on 10th July 2010. Synopsis "Death has come to your little world." - Kale Phoenix An alien race called the Ha'ahl visits Earth, promising to make the human race a more advanced species. When the first contact is being broadcast around the globe, someone attempts to assassinate the Ha'ahl leader, claiming they are an enemy of humanity. The Doctor and Martha arrive and witness the interrogation of the assailant. Is there more to the seemingly benevolent Ha'ahl that meets the eye? Plot The TARDIS materialises in 21st Century London. The Doctor and Martha exit the doors to see that the streets of London are full of people marching. They are inrigued and see that a parade is being held. Martha asks someone what is happening, and they say that a group of aliens arrived in London yesterday, apparently they promise to aid humanity in being a better species. The Doctor asks what the species is called, they respond with the word, 'Ha'ahl'. The Doctor finds this name familiar. Both him and Martha begin to investigate, not noticing a rather shady-looking character looking at them. Everyone in the parade gather in front of Trafalgar Square, where the Prime Minister introduces a large, blissful-looking alien to the audience as the 'Ha'ahl Cheif'. The Cheif starts addressing the audience with promises of planetary improvement and technological advancements. As he is in mid-sentence, the shady character fires a strange energy weapon at the Cheif, but only hit his shoulder. The assassin is apprehended by authorities. The Doctor and Martha followed them. The assassin is taken to a military facility. The Doctor and Martha manage to get through security through the psychic paper. They become spectators to the interregation. The assassin was shackled and had his weapon was confiscated and destroyed (it detonated when it was placed on a table). The assassin states its name as 'Kale Phoenix' of the 'Gandrian Empire' and his race's custom to gather information of other planets (hence why he is here), and accuses the Ha'ahl of treachery, planning a mass slaughter of the human race. The Doctor remembers and tells everyone that the Gandrians and Ha'ahl were once at war thousands of years ago. The interregator, Captain Reeve, mistakes this as an act of violence and possible declaration of another war - with humanity caught in the crossfire. Phoenix rebuffs this claim that Gandra, his home planet, was invaded by the Ha'ahl and his race faced extinction. As he spoke, he began to change into a more alien-looking creature; with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. The Doctor and Martha appear to be the only ones that believe (or bother listening to) Phoenix. Just as Phoenix transforms, two Ha'ahl appear. The soldiers in the observation room greet them, but are swiftly killed by them. The Doctor and Martha, Phoenix and a soldier, Morgan manage to escape the slaughter. The Ha'ahl report back to the Cheif, stating that Phoenix and several others escaped. The Cheif orders an immediate invasion, starting with the elimination of Britain's government and take over of London. The Cheif, and several Ha'ahl soldiers, are shown to be residing in 10 Downing Street - with the Prime Minister and the members of all the parlaiments in Britain. The Cheif looks at his soldiers and they reveal their firearms, proceeding to slaughter the politicians. The Doctor, Martha, Morgan and Kale escape to a surveillance room, which is tapped into practically all CCTV cameras in London. They see that there are dead bodies scattered about the streets. They look into Downing Street's security cameras and see that the Ha'ahl have set up base in the Prime Minister's office. Kale informs them all that the Ha'ahl are planning to use London as their base, starting with the killing of all of the humans residing there. He then states that after they are done with London, they will move on to the rest of the planet, annihilating the entire species. The Doctor asks Kale if the Ha'ahl have any weaknesses. Kale responds that the Ha'ahl are arrogant: once they begin invasion, they believe that they are undefeatable. Morgan reveals that there is a secret passageway that leads directly to 10 Downing Street. They proceed there but encounter the two Ha'ahl, but Kale takes out a second energy pistol and kills them both. They manage to get to the passageway, led by Morgan, but are unknowingly followed by a group of Ha'ahl. They get to 10 Downing Street and see that the place is swarming with Ha'ahl. The group behind them then apprehend them all. They are taken to the Cheif, who spouts anti-Gandrian bigotry at Kale and misanthropic remarks at the Doctor, Martha and Morgan. However, his triumphant courage dissolves when the Doctor reveals that he is a Time Lord. Just at that, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to project a piercing siren that seems to only affect the Ha'ahl (the only thing that the Doctor remembered about the Ha'ahl was that they couldn't stand sonar). The signal seemed to resonate across London, incapacitating the entire Ha'ahl army. Kale takes a capsule of purple liquid from his pocket and throws it at a screaming Ha'ahl Cheif. The liquid burned through his flesh and created a purple haze that covered the city, killing the Ha'ahl. The capsule contained a liquid that was created by the Gandrians as a biological weapn should the Ha'ahl return to Gandra. Kale then reveals that he was in fact exiled from Gandra for going AWOL and took as much supplies as he could before departing form the planet. The Doctor and Martha return to the TARDIS with Kale. Kale reveals that he will probably be found by the Gandrian Empire because of this whole scenario. He then states that he will possibly be executed. The Doctor suggests that he should come with him and Martha in the TARDIS. Kale accepts the offer and enters the TARDIS. It then dematerialises from the street. Cast *'The Doctor' - David Tennant *'Martha Jones' - Freema Agyeman *'Kale Phoenix' - Thomas Law *'Officer Morgan' - Matt Di Angelo *'Ha'ahl Cheif' - Bill Nighy *'Captain Reeve' - Ross Kemp *'Prime Minister' - Richard Griffiths Production *This marks the introduction of the character, Kale Phoenix. *This episode is arguably has one of the largest death tolls in the revived series, about one third of London's population being destroyed. See Also * Ha'ahl * Gandrian * Kale Phoenix Category:Phoenix Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor